Tantangan Yang Aneh
by Nana Hoshi SasuSaku
Summary: Musim semi telah tiba. Semua menyambutnya dengan bahagia. Semua festival musim semi pun di rayakan. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke harus segera meninggalkan semua festival itu. Lantaran sang Kakak, Uchiha Itachi memberikannya tantangan untuk musim semi kali ini. Berhasilkah dia melakukan tantangan itu?/ Fic pertamaku. Mohon dimaklumi kesalahan dalam penulisan.


Tantangan Yang Aneh

By : Nana Hoshi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama liburan musim semi. Terlihat, semua orang sangat bergembira menyambut musim di Jepang kali ini. Murid sekolah dasar mau pun siswa siswi SMP, SMA, dan SMU di Jepang juga sangat ceria.

Karena mereka bisa libur panjang. Itu pun juga terjadi di kota yang bernama Konoha. Kota Konoha juga sedang musim semi karena kota itu termasuk bagian Jepang. Semua sekolah disana di liburkan.

Ada pun beberapa festival di musim semi kali ini. Di antaranya yaitu, festival Himatsuri, festival Shubun no hi, dan Kodomo no hi.

Namun sepertinya salah satu siswa di SMA Konoha High School yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke harus menunda mengikuti semua festival itu.

Lantaran sang Kakak kandung memberikannya tantangan di musim semi. '_Kenapa setiap datangnya musim yang indah seperti ini, Kakak pasti memberikanku tantangan yang aneh-aneh?_' Gumam Sasuke kesal.

Musim dingin semalam saja, dia di tantang Kakaknya untuk membuat boneka salju yang sangat besar. Sayangnya, Sasuke kalah dan harus menerima hukumannya.

Saat itu, dia di hukum dengan cara seluruh badannya di timbun salju. Terkecuali kepala di belakang halaman rumah.

Untung saja di halaman rumah. Kalau di depan rumah, mungkin saja semua orang akan melihatnya.

Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakaknya pada saat itu menertawakannya hanya karena kalah dalam memenangkan tantangan aneh tersebut.

Dan di musim semi kali ini, tantangan apa lagi yang akan di berikan untuknya? Pasti dia akan kalah seperti musim yang lain.

Ya, Sasuke memang selalu kalah jika di beri tantangan oleh Kakaknya. Baginya, Itachi adalah Kakak yang bisa mengalahkannya kapan saja dan akan memberikan hukuman yang aneh pula.

Sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengan Kakaknya di belakang rumah. Karena ini musim semi, pohon-pohon Sakura pun menjadi pemandangan indah di belakang rumah mereka.

"Kau siap menyelesaikan tantangan musim semi kali ini, adikku?" Tanya Itachi. "Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, tantangan kali ini adalah..." Kata Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar.

DEG... DEG...DEG..DEG...

Jantung Sasuke mulai berdebar kencang saat Kakaknya ingin menyebutkan tantangan musim semi kali ini.

"Mencari pasangan di musim semi!" Seru Itachi. "HAAAH!" Teriak Sasuke kaget. "Kenapa lau berteriak, adikku. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya ya? Hehehe..." Ejek Itachi.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Kak. Hanya saja, ini terlalu berlebihan!" Kata Sasuke dengan nada menahan marah.

"Berlebihan apanya? Bukankah, musim semi adalah musim yang paling romantis untuk memikat hati wanita? Hm..." Tanya Itachi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya sedikit dengan wajah Sasuke.

"Terserah kakak deh!" Balas Sasuke kemudian mendorong wajah Kakaknya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi sambil menyenggol sedikit bahu Sasuke. "Kau akan melakukannya. Apa kau yakin, dari banyaknya penggemarmu di sekolah, kau akan menang?" Lanjut Itachi.

"Iya, aku ikuti tantangan ini. Tentu saja aku akan menang," Balas Sasuke. "Hei, kau pikir tantangan ini tidak ad aturannya apa? Aturannya adalah, wanita itu haruslah cantik, mengerti perasaanmu, dan juga tidak ada maksud untuk mengejar hartamu saja. Paham?" Kata Itachi sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Iya, iya. Akan kupatuhi aturan anehmu itu, Kak," Jawab Sasuke. "Jika kau tidak berhasil, maka sifat manjamu akan di bocorkan ke seluruh siswa dan siswi Konoha High School," Kata Itachi dengan nada pelan di akhir kata.

Sasuke terkesiap lalu dia kembali seperti semula. "Terserah," Ucapnya kemudian segera meninggalkan Kakaknya sendirian di belakang halaman rumah.

"Semoga kau menang di musim ini, Sasuke." Kata Itachi dengan nada pelan. Sehingga, Sasuke tak dapat mendengar perkataan Itachi.

Tantangan itu akan Sasuke mulai besok hari. Dia sudah punya rencana besok. Yaitu, mengintip dan mencari tahu sifat dan kelakuan para penggemarnya.

'_Aku yakin, ini pasti akan berhasil dan aku akan menang._' Batinnya setelah itu dia berkumpul bersama keluarganya di ruang makan untuk menikamati makanan musim semi.

-Bersambung-

Update : 26 April 2014


End file.
